Nightmare
by Saya Hina Mae
Summary: In which Gil's worst dreams are played out, and he is forced to watch. Rated M for paranoia, and for morbid themes. Gil/Oz. One shot.


Okay, to the few people who actually read this, hi. I came up with this watching some AMVs on youtube, all of which were videos for Elliot, and if you don't get that then don't worry. And I started thinking, what would Gil do if Oz died? I mean, I know that he would be devestated, but how much? So I decided to write this. :) I know- I'm terrible. But hopefully you'll read this the whole way through... Enjoy?

Also, the only reason I have it rated M is because I'm paranoid, and some of it is... quite morbid.

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Pandora Hearts or any of its characters. I will not make any money off of this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nightmare<strong>_

This had to be a dream. No- it had to be a nightmare, as Gil would never dream this would happen. It was absolutely the worst thing ever, and he couldn't do a thing.

He and Oz had just been a walk, the day seeming quite peaceful, and all the clouds were gone from the sky. Then in what felt like the next second they were surrounded by Baskervilles, all who had malice in their eyes and looking like they were ready to kill. Why was this? Wasn't sending Oz to the Abyss enough for them?

Well, as it turns out, no, they want him completely out of the picture, and the Abyss wasn't a good way to achieve that. So they '_had'_ to kill him, and the only way was a slow and painful way.

Did they really have to make him suffer like this? Not only did they want Oz dead, but they apparently had to make Gil suffer as well, and so that was why they were making his death slow and painful. To top it off, they were holding Gil so that he couldn't stop them, which was bad in itself, but they also made him watch as they slaughtered Oz.

It was something that would never leave your mind, and would haunt you for months, no, years, but for Gil it would never leave his mind.

They tortured him slowly, not even getting to the point at first. They tore his arms off, a pained expression coming onto Oz's face as he tried his best to hold in a pained scream. Then they tore his feet off, deciding that their first course wouldn't hurt him enough. They then proceeded to tear the section of his leg from his knees down, Oz's lip starting to bleed from the pressure he was putting on it, keeping his screams in. Screaming would satisfy them, and hurt Gil even more. They then tore the rest of his legs off, a pained noise finally making it out of Oz's mouth.

At this time, Oz was covered in blood- _his blood _- and there was a small puddle underneath him. He wouldn't survive much longer as was, but they wanted to take advantage of that short time.

Their next idea was to start cutting his body up, while he was still alive. Gil wanted to squeeze his eyes closed, wanted to scream out in agony, but it was as if he was chained down, and his eyes seemed glued open.

But that wasn't the worst part. It looked as if he could move, as if he didn't _want_ to help Oz. He did, though! He wanted to, but he couldn't. He just couldn't.

Oz didn't know that, though. So now he was glaring over at Gil, words on his lips, words of hate directed to Gil. _'How could you let me go through this?'_ He said, agony coming into Gil's eyes. _'I hate you. How could I ever think that you love me? You liar!'_ Oz spoke, his voice not his, but yet, his. _'You promised me forever, but you let me die.'_ He finished, the Baskervilles finally finishing with him, finally ending it with one blow to the head that killed him instantly.

And Gil didn't do anything to stop them. He let them kill his precious master, Oz, his one love, his reason for living. Not only did Gil lose him, but he also lost that love, the love he knew had returned, since he had confessed, what was it now, five months ago? Half a year ago? He can't think, can't think about Oz's birthday, when he confessed, and found out that Oz had returned his feelings.

_"Gil."_ He hears his name said, but it's odd. Oz is dead, so how can he be talking? And his voice sounds so distant, what's going on? Is he losing his mind? He must be, as there is no other solution; Oz is dead, so there is no purpose to Gil's life anymore.

_"Gil... up."_ He hears, though some words he misses. _Is_ he actually losing his mind? Maybe he isn't, but how can he say that? He just let them kill his Oz, let them torture him, so _how_ could he possibly be sane? But, the words are so clear, despite the distance. But, why would they be clear? They were just a figment of his imagination, right? He was starting to doubt it.

_"Gil, wake…"_ He heard, not catching the end. But he realizes that it is the same sentence as before, making him start to wonder.

But that wondering didn't last for long, as he was pushed out of that dimension, as though he was waking from a dream. No, he must have fainted, that must have been what happened. Because it seemed too real, too bright and too colorful to be a dream.

He still went to another world, and his eyes opened- when had they closed?- to the sight of Oz leaning over him. There was worry on his face- how could he be worried about him; it was his fault he was dead- as he gazed down onto Gil.

"Are you awake now, Gil?" Oz asked, opening his arms as Gil shot into them. Sobs were his answer, making him hold his servant to him, hoping that his warmth would comfort Gil. He started to hum a lullaby, one that his mom would hum to him when he was young and had a nightmare.

"Oz." Gil sobbed, gripping onto Oz even tighter, as though he could force the boy to be stuck there, or would melt into him. Oz just continued to hum, though he started to run his hands through his hair, hoping that this would help to sooth him.

"It's okay, Gil, I'm right here, I'm here for you." He cooed, continuing to hum. Soon, Gil's sobs slowed down, his breathing- which had been fast, almost as though he was gasping for air- returning to a normal pace. His grip on the teen loosened, making Oz smile slightly to reassure Gil even more.

"Are you okay now, Gil?" Oz asked in a soothing tone.

"Yeah… Just had a nightmare." Gil muttered into Oz's shirt, having realized that his dream- what he thought had been reality- was just that; a dream. It was then that he realized that Oz was wearing his shirt, though he didn't know if he had anything else on.

"Well, I figured that it was a nightmare, silly." Oz said in an ever-so-slightly teasing voice, making Gil smile slightly. "What was it about?" He dared to ask, feeling Gil tense. "If you don't want to, you don't have to talk about it. But, if you do talk about it then you'll get over it better." Oz said, not wanting Gil to be sad.

"Yeah, I don't want to have to think about it ever again." He said, not moving from his position. Oz stayed silent, waiting for Gil to continue. "Well, we were going for a walk, and were suddenly surrounded… by Baskervilles." He started to stutter, pausing to catch his breath. "A-and they decided that-that they wanted you… you out of their- their way. But-They-they tortured you b-before t-they did." He started sobbing again, making Oz hold him tighter as he continued. "And, b-b-before th-they finished, you-you said that-that you… hated me for letting them do that. I could've stopped them, but I just watched!" He rushed his last sentence out, his eyes squeezing closed as he held Oz tighter.

Oz was surprised; he had known that Gil was having a bad dream, with how he was whining and making sad noises, but hadn't been expected that his dream would be like this.

"So, in it I got mad at you?" Oz asked, making Gil nod. "Well, that could never happen, as you wouldn't let it happen. You would do everything in your power to save me, even do some things that you can't usually. But you would never let that happen, so don't think that." He said, taking a breath before continuing. "And I could never, ever hate you. You are my love, my reason to go another day, my moon, so I know that you could never let that happen." He said, his voice- which was smooth, sounding like honey- calmed Gil, stopping his tears.

"Do you mean that?" Gil asked, Oz smiling slightly.

"Look at me." The blond said, lifting Gil's head so that their eyes met when Gil didn't do that himself. Love was in Oz's eyes, along with a slight amount of sadness, sadness that was there because Gil thought that there was a possibility that Oz could hate him. "I swear that I could never hate you, as you are the only constant in my life, so please, don't think that I could ever hate you." He implored, his emerald gazing into Gil's golden eyes.

"Thank you for that." Gil said, making Oz smile an uncharacteristically sad smile, though it was genuine smile.

"Of course, Gil." He said, letting the older man connect their lips in a chaste kiss.

"I love you Oz." Gil murmured against Oz's lips, making the smile there turn happy.

"I love you too, Gil." He responded, putting his arms around Gil's neck as his heart beat erratically.

Because this, he knew, was too good to be a dream; this was the closest to heaven he could ever get to.

* * *

><p>Okay! Hopefully you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think, as it makes me feel better for writing stories like this. Thank you. :D<p> 


End file.
